


Pecan Pie

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Food, Pre-Relationship, Southern Comfort, eventually, midnight snack, pecan pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Remy and Rogue bond a little over pecan pie.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 25





	Pecan Pie

He’d been staring at the clock for almost 20 minutes now.

As nice as it was to be out of the med bay and into an actual room with a proper bed, trying to get back onto something resembling a proper sleep schedule had proven futile.

Remy Lebeau laid quietly on the bed in the room that was now his, allegedly, and tried to do as was commanded, which was rest. A massive concussion like the one he’d acquired meant he was to spend an inordinate amount of time laying down, which in other situations wouldn’t be a bad thing, provided there was other warmer, softer, decidedly female company to join him.

Unfortunately, it was just him and the thoughts he was supposed to tamper down as his brain needed a break in order to heal.

And to top it off, he was hungry.

Well, if he was going to be awake at 1:37 in the morning, he might as well have a snack. Surely there’d be something edible amidst all the pre-packaged garbage in the pantry.

He didn’t think anyone would appreciate it if he started digging out pots and pans to make some actual food, but maybe there was enough to make a decent sandwich.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, silent as the grave, and upon arrival found he wasn’t alone in his quest. Someone was rooting through the fridge, unaware that they were no longer alone.

“Looking for somethin’?”

Rogue jumped like she’d been scalded and spun around to face the intruder. “Geezus, Remy! What the hell are you doing?” She hissed at him.

“Same as you, I imagine.” He chuckled. Her face was flush and her chest was having as her heart rate returned to normal. He didn’t think he’d startled her that badly, but her reaction said otherwise. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Nuthin’!” She quickly replied and went to close the fridge. Oh, she was definitely hiding something.

“Somethin’ in there you don’t want me to see?” He stepped up to the fridge and grabbed the handle. Rogue pushed against it, but he held firm. “Whatcha hidin’ in there, _cherie_?”

She glared at him. “Walk away if you know what’s good for ya, swamp rat.” 

“Oh, now I definitely wanna know what’s in there,” he said as he tried to nudge her out of the way with his shoulder. Rogue immediately went low to brace herself and shoved him back. He was physically stronger than her, but she was no pushover.

The back and forth continued until Rogue let go of the door handle and used both hands to shove him away. “Fine! You wanna know what’s in here so bad?” She pulled the door open, reached in and pulled out what looked like a pie pan. “Here! Satisfied?”

Remy laughed at her shove, but stopped upon seeing what she held in her hands. “What is that?”

“What’s it look like, moron?” She turned to the cutlery drawer and grabbed a fork before sitting herself at the island. 

“Well, it looks like...a pecan pie?” He stopped and tilted his head. “Is it a pecan pie?”

Rogue paused with the forkful of pie in front of her mouth. “Hold on, let me check.” She opened her mouth and took in the bite, slowly pulling the fork out and giving a satisfied moan of pleasure. “Mmmmm hmmmm, definitely a pecan pie.”

Remy had never considered pie to be particularly erotic, but that little stunt may have changed his mind. The way her mouth wrapped around that fork…

He went for the cutlery drawer and got his own fork. “You gotta share that.”

She scoffed. “Says you. I did not slave over a hot oven all afternoon to share with someone that tried shoving me across the kitchen ‘cause he ain’t got no patience.”

“You baked that?” Remy took a seat opposite her. “Didn’t know you could bake.”

“Lotta stuff you don’t know about me, Cajun.” She sassed, taking another bite. “Mmmm, mmmm, MMMM! Damn, I’m good.”

Remy sighed, knowing he was going to have to grovel a little if he was going to get any of that treat. “Oh glorious Rogue, first of her name, baker of sweet treats, would you please allow this humble thief to sample your wares?”

Rogue burst out laughing. “Humble, my ass!”

“How about hungry? Whole reason I came down here after all. Have you seen the crap in that pantry?”

Rogue sighed, but finally relented. “Oh all right, eat. Bask in the glory that is my baking skills.”

Remy dug into the pie, making sure he had a good crust-to-filling ratio on his fork before taking his bite.

“Holy shit, you are good at this,” he said after properly savouring the pecan flavour. It was perfectly balanced, just sweet enough. 

Rogue just smirked and took another bite. 

They sat quietly for several moments, enjoying the pie and, though loathe to admit it, the company.

“No one else here likes pecan pie,” Rogue finally said.

“Knew there was somethin’ wrong with everyone here,” he replied.

“They all like their boring-ass desserts and their boring-ass breakfasts, lunches, and dinners.”

“Just basic borin’-ass food all around then?” 

Rogue gave a little laugh. “Pretty much. I don’t cook really, but baking I can handle.”

“So what would you prefer to have, if you didn’t have to eat borin’-ass food?” Remy asked, genuinely curious.

Rogue thought for a moment. “Pretty much anything you’d find in a proper southern kitchen, I guess. Sam makes a pretty mean Kentucky barbecue, which is great, but oh, I would kill for some real buttermilk fried chicken.”

“All the sides?”

“Of course.”

They had both paused in their eating, lost in their own thoughts. Remy opened his empathy up just slightly, even though it had been strongly suggested he avoid using it while he was healing. He felt the nostalgia and longing Rogue had for her southern roots, but also a drop of guilt for not just appreciating what she had here.

His heart went out to her, and he went to reach for her hand, but stopped himself. She might think he was being condescending; he didn’t want that.

“You done?” She asked, taking her fork and reaching for his. She took the pie and wrapped it back up before putting it back in the fridge and the forks in the sink.

“It was really good, Rogue. Thanks for sharing with me,” he said, turning in his seat to watch her.

Rogue turned back as she headed for the door. “You’re welcome. Maybe I’ll try a sweet potato pie next time?”

“I support you in all your pie-making endeavours,” he said with a small laugh.

Rogue rolled her eyes. “Go to bed, Cajun.”

He watched her leave, knowing that sleep wasn’t going to come anytime soon.

He had to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of Home Cooked Meals, but ultimately felt it didn’t quite fit and worked better on its own. This is what happens when I watch too much Food Network.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
